Autonomous vehicles are self-driving vehicles that are capable of sensing an environment and navigating a road without continuous human input. As a result, autonomous vehicles may detect their immediate surroundings using radar, LIDAR, camera, GPS, odometry, computer vision, and the like.
Autonomous vehicles provide potential advantages of decreasing traffic collisions caused by human errors, such as those caused by delayed reaction time, tailgating, drinking and driving, speeding, distractions, and aggressive driving. While autonomous vehicles continue to advance with enhanced driving control systems and safety mechanisms that ensure reliability and safety of the autonomous vehicles, people have yet to fully trust autonomous technology.